Correspondidos
by Isabela Black
Summary: Raven/Robin..Los amores son..¿Correspondidos?


**hola! a Todos**

**se que quedo feo! pero entiendanme es mi primer fic de los teen titans pero bueno amo esta pareja! ojala que me puedas dejar reviews para ver si les gusto y seguir haciendo plis! dejen reviews bueno besos!**

**atte. isabel black!**

* * *

**correspondidos**

Se levanto como todas la mañanas, se vistió y se vio en el espejo y vio a una muchacha no tan alta, el pelolargo violeta e igual que sus ojos que resaltaban gracias a su piel pálida, se puso su capa y salio de su cuarto.

Todos estaban en la cocina, como siempre le chico bestia tratando de hacer el desayuno con cyborg, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se peleaban me, senté en la barra de la cocina.

-bueno días ray- dijo chico bestia dándome un beso, si aunque parezca raro tenia tiempo saliendo con chico bestia nunca supo por que le dijo que si, si ella sabia que no sentía nada por el mas que amistad y que su corazón era de otro.

-Buenos días besti- dijo tratando se sonar feliz

-Aquí esta tu desayuno te lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo todo rojo y me puso un plato que era una cara feliz de huevos y tocino

-Gracias besti- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días- dijo una voz a su espalda, sabía muy bien de quien era, era de su amor.

-Buenos días rob- dijo chico bestia- aquí tienes tu plato- dijo entregándole un plato de comida

-Buenos días ray- dijo saludándola

-Buenas días rob- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Como amaneciste?- dijo rob con una sonrisa en su cara

-Eh…pues bien y tu?- dijo raven empezando a desayunar

-Bien gracias

-Buenos días a todo!- dijo Start con una sonrisa

El desayuno siguió igual como todas las mañanas, raven sumergida en sus pensamientos que cierto chico de pelo negro los ocupaba, terminaron de desayunar, cyborg y robin se pusieron a jugar nintendo mientras ella y chico bestia salieron a pasear.

Iban caminando uno a lado de otro en el parque en silencio, cuando chico bestia rompió el silencio.

-ray, bueno me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo agachando la cabeza

-que paso?- dijo sentándose en una banca

-bueno ray…yo se que…bueno que no me quieres a mi- dijo chico bestia triste

Cuando raven escucho esto se quedo en shock, como chico bestia sabia eso si ella nunca lo había demostrado ni nada.

-este bueno besti pero…yo…tu- dijo raven incoherentemente

-no te preocupes ray yo te entiendo y la verdad me gustaría que siguiéremos siendo amigos- dijo con una sonrisa

-pero…gracia besti- dijo raven abrazándolo

-de nada y ojala que seas feliz con el- dijo chico bestia con una sonrisa triste- y ojala que te atrevas a decirle

-lo tratare besti- dijo mientras se le derramaba una lagrima

-pero no hay por que estar triste eh!- dijo chico bestia con animándola

-jeje si mejor hay que regresar a la torre- dijo raven parándose

-pues vamos- dijo empezando a caminar

Raven iba feliz por que por fin había arreglado las cosas con chico bestia, por que sabia que no le gustaría perder su amistad, siempre seria su besti su mejor amigo.

Llegaron a la torre T y vieron que cada titan estaba en su cuarto, así que igual que ellos cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Raven no sabia si sentirse feliz o triste por lo de chico bestia, aunque la verdad le causaba mucha felicidad, sabia que al fin podría decirle lo que sentía robin, solo faltaba que se armara de valor.

Raven salio de cuarto para la sala cuando vio algo que no le agradaría para nada, en el sillón estaba robin y start besándose, se quedo en shock, no sabia que hacer lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia el techo.

Cuando llego cayo sobre sus rodillas, se sentía destrozada, al fin cuando por primera vez sentía amor verdadero, no era correspondida, se puso a llorar tenia demasiado dolor dentro, sabia que nunca dejaría de amarlo y por eso no podía estar enojada con el por lo que acaba de ver.

-te amo robin- dijo en un susurro.

Estuvo toda la tarde sola y llorando viendo la puesta de sol, recordó todo los buenos momentos que había vivido con el y todas las veces que el la ayudo a salir adelante.

Cuando pasaban las tardes junto sentados viendo el atardecer o cuando iban a comer pizza, todo era tan lindo a su lado pero sabía que no podían estar juntos.

Así que se seco las lágrimas y se trato de verse lo más normal que podía, no quería que nadie la viera así.

Raven, se paro del suelo, ya era noche y debería ir a cenar con los demás titanes, iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Robin estaba sentado frente al televisor, estaba solo.

-eh… y los demás donde están?- pregunto raven con su voz mas relajada

-salieron a cenar- dijo robin muy calmado

-pero hoy toca cena "familiar" – dijo raven sentándose a su lado

-si, lo se pero se fueron- dijo cambiando de canal

-ah…bueno me voy a mi cuarto- dijo raven levantándose, prefería estas sola por ahora para poder pensar mejor.

Pero antes de que se levantara robin la agarro del brazo, raven volteo a verlo, el estaba viéndola directamente a los ojos, raven se intimido un poco por esta mirada, así que solo bajo la mirada.

-por que bajas la mirada, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos- dijo robin levantándole la cara- por que no vemos una película? Estamos los dos solos- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-bueno…yo…- dijo un poco nerviosa, _por que no? Si solo somos amigos, si solo grandes amigos_ pensó raven

-y no acepto no por respuesta- dijo con cara de perro a medio morir (n/a: jaja el mejor chantaje lo dice la experta U.u)

-bueno, veámosla- dijo raven, volviendo a sentarse junto a el

Empezaron a ver la película juntos, raven estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque vio lo que paso entre robin y Start, sabia que lo seguía amando y siempre lo amaría.

-que cortaste con el chico bestia?- dijo robin sacándola de sus pensamientos

-eh…pues si decimos que era lo mejor- dijo raven

-aa…que bueno y bueno…a ti…te interesa alguien mas?- dijo robin muy nervioso

-pues…se…podría decir que si- dijo raven sonrojándose- pero no se si siente lo mismo que ello- dijo en un murmullo, creyendo que el no lo había escuchado

-pues no sabe de todo lo que se esta perdiendo- dijo robin un poco celoso

-eh gracias- dijo bajando la cara y sonrojándose, como un tomate (n/a: jajaja tati te suena alguien parecido tati: déjame en paz ¬¬)

-por que?- dijo robin

-por lo que acabas de decir

-bueno…pues es la verdad- dijo levantándole la cara

-eh…si bueno y tu y start ya están juntos?- dijo raven con todo su valor

-no, por que?- dijo robin confundido

-este bueno yo los vi besándose entonces pensé…

-a eso no para nada solo fue un accidente pero no, alguien mas ya tiene mi corazón- dijo con una sonrisa

-que bien- dijo raven desanimada

-y lo peor es que no me hace caso- dijo robin acercándose cada vez mas a ella

-y por que no le dices?- dijo raven ya mas nerviosa

-eso es lo que voy hacer- dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Raven solo sintió los labios de robin sobre los de ella, se sentía tan feliz, se besaban con amor, cariño y delicadeza y era lo mejor que los dos habían sentido, robin se acerco mas raven para profundizar el beso, se separaron poco a poco, solo por la necesidad del aire si no nunca se hubieran separado, los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-te amo raven- dijo robin volviendo a besarla

-yo también robin- dijo abrasándolo

Y así se quedaron, abrazados felices por que al fin se declararon su amor y lo mejor de todo era que eran correspondidos.


End file.
